Batman - Deathblow: Vengeance is Mine
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Two esteemed warriors reunite to battle intrigue in Gotham.


Welcome to Gotham City, a grim urban nightmare braved daily by millions. It's a vast city provoking vast problems, crime being its most daunting. To combat this, an extraordinary avenger's been birthed, his exploits increasingly the stuff of legend. Then affix assorted scoundrels entranced by him and the sinful excess compounds. Of course not every outlaw parades like his infamous rogues gallery. Others lurk about preferring more modest means, operating incognito. Their wayward objectives are best attained with no notoriety whatsoever. They are not law offenders in the usual sense. Their crimes effect world ramifications and engage governments rather than people or business. Naturally these kinds of transgressors demand a different kind of enforcer. That's where the feds step in with their own crusaders, not of the caped variety, though disguise is deployed as well. They use monikers too, or to be more precise codenames. One man in particular stands out. His birth certificate reads Michael Cray. However he's renowned as Deathblow.

Deathblow's traversed Gotham before, tackling a terrorist cell operated by the mysterious Falcon. Alas he couldn't tell the good guys from the bad, a common condition is his profession, yet still exceptionally trying. Now he's back again, though he would prefer a different arena. Plying his trade within the States has always engendered angst. He considers himself a proud servant of the American public, not a watchdog over them, deeming work on American soil an ethical conundrum. No surprise that the adversary crowding his thoughts is a conundrum herself, a modern day Mata Hari. Her origins are vague. She traffics in industrial espionage, military wares especially, and is presently fixated on magnate Bruce Wayne. Though his intel is hazy, there's confirmation of a confederate, identity unknown, that may involve Wayne's inner circle. For Michael Cray, alias Deathblow, the night is young and work's to be done.

At that moment Bruce Wayne is entertaining the very person in question at a prominent Gotham bistro. She's given her name as Ana Tessori and claims to represent a European conglomerate dealing in security. They were introduced through a mutual friend conveniently employed at Wayne Industries. Despite his casual image, Wayne does partake in business affairs and enjoys stimulating discourse. Of course it doesn't hurt that tonight's guest is a beautiful woman as well.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Wayne."

"**The pleasure's all mine. And please, call me Bruce."**

"Very well Bruce. You're certainly a difficult man to see."

"**Wayne Industries is a big operation. Between our business ventures and charitable foundations there's only so much time in a day."**

"I understand. It's never easy seeing the head honcho. So much work is delegated, so I'm grateful for the opportunity."

"**It's important for me to stay involved as well, so let's make the most of it. Tell me about yourself."**

"I work for a syndicate that provides security for over four hundred companies around the world. I don't have to tell you how serious a problem industrial espionage has become. Millions of dollars are lost yearly. Unfortunately for every innovation devised, countermeasures are used by thieves, neutralizing our efforts. It's hard to stay ahead."

"**Security is a major part of our business. Of course we have peripheral concerns. Defensive apps can be modified and turned into offensive threats. Therein lies the problem." **

"We do have a trained staff of specialists whose primary duty is encryption. Still everyone knows the brightest minds are employed at Wayne Industries."

"**Yet we too have a hard time staying ahead. It's a constant battle, a war, and it'll never end. We have to take our victories whenever we can."**

"Your life could be viewed as a victory."

"**I don't follow."**

"You're a remarkable man Bruce, a survivor. Everyone knows of your past. Very sad, yet quite inspiring. Adversity is such a curious thing. Some like yourself overcome tragedy and succeed, while others, like your old friend Harvey Dent, succumb. I'm not trying to reopen wounds or sound callous, but it's very striking."

"**It's easy to dwell on the past, feel sorry for yourself. In the end it accomplishes nothing. Of course you never forget, but you need to move forward. Use your pain as a crucible to forge something greater."**

"Well said. Life is a series of challenges, and how one deals with them speaks volumes about the individual."

"**Our experiences shape who we are, but they don't have to define us. We do have choices. How was your childhood?"**

"I've had heartbreak also. I lost a sister…..in a terrorist attack. I wasn't there. I didn't witness it first hand like you, an experience I could never fathom. I was a young child and barely knew her, but the loss is felt all the same. It's why I chose this profession."

"**I'm sorry. Losing someone like that must create a different kind of pain. While it was only a short time, I did know my parents, and the benefit of their nurturing cannot be overstated. I am who I am because of them."**

"I'm sure they'd be very proud of you and what you've accomplished."

"**I do what needs to be done. On the surface not all tactics seem right, but there are instances where the end does justify the means. You will always encounter critics whatever you do in life, but ultimately it comes down to your own conscience. You are the one you have to live with."**

"It's easy being on the sidelines complaining. Get in the game and see how it's played."

"**Decisions are tough and consequences result, but you can't let it deter you. We are living in trying times which require people of exceptional vision and fortitude. Opposition arises in all shapes and sizes, I can tell you."**

"I'm sure you can, and let me assure you, I let nothing deter me. Resolve and determination work wonders, yet it's merely the first step. Trying times demand bold measures and even bolder people willing to implement them. I'm one of those people."

"**You're a very forthright woman, focused. Fight for what you believe in, yet maintain balance. Fanaticism creates its own voids, ones not easily soothed. I'm lectured on the subject constantly."**

"Do you have balance, something, or someone, outside work that fulfills you?"

"**I don't know about balance, but I do have a separate life apart from work. It may not fulfill, but it placates certain passions in a different capacity. Unfortunately it makes any personal involvement difficult. How about you?"**

"Nothing personal. There are things I need to accomplish that make emotional attachment precarious, shall we say. It's sad, but ever since my sister passed I view loved ones as collateral damage. Closeness is a luxury I cannot afford right now."

"**I assuredly relate. While I don't believe in fate, perhaps some people were meant for a solitary existence, but enough philosophical banter. Let me set up a meeting with Lucious Fox. He'll be your point man from now on and handle any questions that arise. Will tomorrow at eleven suffice?"**

"Yes it will, and thanks Bruce."

As Bruce and Ana leave the restaurant, they're oblivious to a car parked outside, its passenger engaged in the act of reconnaissance. For Deathblow, stakeouts are both an occupational constant and perpetual irritant. Though ensconced barely an hour, the wait seemed interminable, the ennui eased by pondering the irony of the situation. While his quarry is versed in the business of surveillance, Deathblow could lecture on the performance of the matter. Patience is not merely a virtue but a critical necessity. Its absence can trigger subsequent problems, specifically fatigue, which leads to careless execution and a possible permanent dissolution six feet under. Caustic reflection indeed, but further reverie will have to wait, for just then Tessori enters a large sedan and accelerates down Gardner Parkway. Trailing cars is second nature to him, though any misstep and the mission's botched. Uncovering her final destination is the goal, yet after only two blocks, she suddenly veers and picks up a passenger positioned discreetly near a corner. While seen from afar, it takes mere seconds to recognize him. It's Anton Sevcek, a Croatian national suspected of smuggling and terrorism. Despite this troubling development, his appearance prompts a sigh of relief, for fortune has favored the diligent. Deathblow's found his man.

The placid day has receded, to be surmounted by the fearsome night. The city's vermin are eagerly deploying, though mercifully matched by their respective guardians. Gotham's most prominent has already embarked and currently engaged in conversation with police contact and respected colleague Commissioner Gordon.

"Thanks for showing so quick. My plate's beyond full right now."

"**I heard about the mess in the mayor's office. If that goes public…..."**

"I don't know what bothers me more, the upfront crime or the behind the scenes bullshit."

"**I don't envy the red tape you face."**

"It never ends. Every time one pinhead leaves, another takes their place, but you don't need to hear my problems."

"**It's good to vent, Jim. I can take out my frustrations on someone's jaw."**

"You do have all the fun."

"**Frivolity aside, why'd you signal me?"**

"To apprise you of an incident last night."

"**Nothing concerning Arkham, I hope."**

"No thank heaven. We did find a body however. Gun shot, no I.D."

"**What makes this so special?"**

"A tattoo."

"**Gang member or mob?"**

"Negative on the first, unlikely the second. His clothing was peculiar, old world, plus his features were decidedly Slavik. We distributed his picture, made a few calls, and it paid off. At least we established his nationality. He's Ukrainian. If he is connected to the mob, he just arrived, though we believe it's something more…...exotic."

"**Terrorist."**

"We contacted Interpol. Of course they disclose as little as possible, just enough to maintain the pretense of cooperation. Damn they piss me off."

"**There are various cells operating here, some under the sanction of the feds. Technology is their target. This killing inflames the situation."**

"It was quite brutal, multiple shots, as if pleasure was derived from it."

"**Or a message being sent."**

"We should get confirmation of an I.D. within the hour. I'll upload it to your comlink when it arrives."

"**Unless he's connected to a faction, his name is secondary. It's his purpose that interests me. Have you determined the weapon used?"**

"Glock."

"**Austrian, yet quite common in the United States. I'm not sure that helps us."**

"We estimate there's hundreds in Gotham alone, plus they're easy to smuggle through airports. We'll work that angle of course but focus more on the victim. He's the prominent piece of this puzzle."

"**While you're doing that, I'll pursue another slant. Something tells me a CIA acquaintance is in town, and if so, it means trouble."**

"Keep me posted Batman, and good luck."

Deathblow's observation is notable. Ana Tessori and Anton Sevcek collaborating in Gotham City. Sevcek's blotted his radar since spring, when reports first surfaced of his involvement in a Russian attack. While he'd prefer detaining them immediately, logic dictates discretion. More details are needed before tipping his hand. Whatever the case, their discussion was brief, for just as quickly as he entered her car he exits, quickly disappearing in a large complex. Though Sevcek's gone, the timing is right for dialogue with Ms. Tessori.

"**Remember me?"**

"What the hell you doing here?"

"**Following you. How long's it been, two years?"**

"You can relax. I'm not involved with the Serbians anymore."

"**Is that right. My intel says otherwise, placing you in many spots throughout Eastern Europe the past six months. You certainly get around."**

"Believe it or not, I have family there."

"**It's one thing I do believe. We don't know much about you, but we know family figures in. How is everybody?"**

"Like you'd really care. What would you know about family. Do you even have one, see them, or is your life one big secret?"

"**Strange remark coming from someone living an alias. And then there's Mr. Wayne. Of course you've told him everything about yourself."**

"You have been following me. For how long?"

"**Long enough to be intrigued by the whole affair. And lo and behold, along comes Mr. Sevcek. Distant cousin?"**

"It's not what you think."

"**It never is."**

"Sevcek's more an occupational irritant than an ally. Politics making for strange bedfellows and all that."

"**Hardly the guy you'd want to snuggle with. Your taste in men is appalling."**

"Even regarding Mr. Wayne? You'd be surprised about my intentions. Quite honorable in fact."

"**Wayne's a playboy. He takes one look at you and sees conquest. Do you think he entertains male clients at night?"**

"Oh, there's substance behind the style. You shouldn't knock him. I see similarities in the two of you. Take it for what it's worth."

"**I'm not sure that's a compliment or a criticism."**

"Under different circumstances, we could be friends. I only take one thing personally, and we don't know each other well enough to discuss it. We may be adversaries with different aims, but I don't harbor ill will towards you. Of course if push comes to shove…"

"**I love it when you talk dirty."**

"A sense of humor? Surely in your profession there's little of that. All those dry military types and civil servants. How do you stand it?"

"**It's about devotion, loyalty, doing what's honorable in a dishonorable world. I suppose you have a snarky comeback for that."**

"No. I respect loyalty and honor, as misplaced as yours may be. Yet you're fighting a losing battle. You're trying to save the world. Unfortunately the world doesn't want to be saved."

"**There are many without the means to fight back. Those are the ones that inspire me and damn the naysayers."**

"Quite noble, and eerily similar in theme to a conversation I had tonight with Mr. Wayne. As I said, you two are alike."

"**What's your business with Wayne?"**

"I'm hoping to obtain something from him."

"**His products don't come cheap."**

"Who said anything about products, and I'm certainly not without means."

"**How's Sevcek involved?"**

"He's my wild card."

"**Then I hope you're dealt a good hand, because if he partakes, blood will flow."**

"I really wouldn't want that."

"**We don't always get what we want. Still innocent lives pay."**

"I'm more aware of innocent lives than you'll know. They're the ones who inspire me as well, but it's all perspective I suppose."

"**A rebel with a cause, how novel. Of course prisons are filled with them."**

"You'll never see me in prison. My motives are just."

"**Perspective again right? **

"You mock me, yet some might say we're flip sides of the same coin. We have similar ideals. We just disagree on how to attain them."

"**That's the problem. It's your method to the madness that divides us and worries the hell out of me."**

"Obviously we could debate till dawn and not sway the other, however it's getting late and I've other matters to attend to. Let's say we call a stalemate and I'll consider myself warned."

"**Don't make me regret my lenience. From now on, it's serious."**

"Message received. Good night."

Batman has a hunch that requires immediate confirmation, and who better to enlist than his faithful man's man, Alfred.

"**Alfred, how's everything look around town?"**

"Quiet for a Tuesday night, mainly one fire in an industrial park. Besides that, the routine problems."

"**Did you hear from Nightwing?"**

"Yes. More intrigue at Haly's I'm afraid, though he didn't seem overly concerned."

"**He'll handle it. However there's something that has me concerned. I just spoke with Jim. He informed me of a situation last night that may entail a visitor to Gotham."**

"Good guy or bad?"

"**That remains to be seen."**

"Anyone we know?"

"**Deathblow."**

"Ah, Mr. Cray. What situation necessitates his formidable presence?"

"**A dead body, Ukrainian, with possible terrorist ties. If he's here, his involvement is likely."**

"I take it his present whereabouts are currently unknown."

"**That's where you fit in."**

"May I suggest the birdman. His reach is vast with eyes and ears prevalent, plus he owes you for looking the other way during last month's indiscretions."

"**Cobblepot's contacts do include the feds. Of course Cray's been known to go it alone and damn his superiors."**

"A man after your own heart, dare I say. Might he try to contact you in the course of your nocturnal pursuits?"

"**Unlikely. He views capes as law enforcement interlopers. Stubborn bastard."**

"Remind you of someone?"

"**I admit. I was like that, but I now understand Gotham's too big for one person. His sphere is more confined despite its larger context, though I'm sure he has contacts everywhere."**

"They may be the best means of locating him."

"**Precisely, and people love to talk. It's tough keeping secrets, especially when their disclosure retains value."**

"So it's on to the Iceberg Lounge, I take it."

"**Yes, and Cobblepot better be in a talking mood himself. Wish me well."**

"I always do, sir."

The Iceberg Lounge is a wondrous venue. Its architecture is ranked among the finest in Gotham, while its inimitable interior is equally acclaimed in countless articles and magazines. The dining and drinks are also renowned, though too are their prices. Despite its notorious owner, or possibly because of him, many prominent people attend. On any given night a who's who of celebrities and scoundrels can be conspicuously sighted, their presence furthermore attracting their respective fans. For Batman, the Lounge is a dubious affair. He knows trickery abounds, yet its operation does preoccupy the Penguin on less unlawful endeavors. At least he's easy to find when needed, with tonight being one of those times.

"**How's business, Cobblepot?"**

"Good actually, thanks for asking. And yes my health's fine, cholesterol's a bit high though."

"**Comedy doesn't become you. Stick to the behind the scenes role."**

"Everyone's a critic."

"**I didn't come here for the floor show."**

"I thought not, and since I haven't done anything wrong, at least nothing you can prove, you must come seeking favors."

"**I seek a Gotham void of the likes of you, but I'll settle for info."**

"Testy today aren't we, but I'll forgive that affront for now. How may I help the illustrious caped crusader?"

"**By employing your contacts."**

"Proceed."

"**What do you know about terrorist activity?"**

"Ugh, nasty business. So much destruction, yet so little gain. Those people even scare me."

"**Let's take it a step further. How about a dead Ukrainian?"**

"I did hear about that, from a police contact of all people."

"**There's talk of CIA involvement."**

"Nasty people as well. Fortunately I don't deal with them."

"**It's those that do that concerns me."**

"If you're looking for a conspiracy, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"**With the feds it's a logical thought."**

"Logical perhaps, but not always correct. Have you considered if you even want to engage that hornet's nest? They could wreak havoc on you like none of the freaks can, present company excluded of course."

"**Gotham is my main concern, and I don't like dead bodies on its doorstep. Don't worry. I have defenses placed, contingencies planned. I'm not going anywhere, sorry to inform you."**

"Oh, I'm not worried, though you're still left with a body on your hands."

"**Which brings us right back to square one. So either you tell me what you know or I focus the next month on that new supplier of yours. You know, the one with mob connections."**

"Since you put it that way, I've decided to help you, for old time's sake."

"**Make it good."**

"I always do, and how better than by posing a simple question. If a crime isn't committed for professional reasons, than it must be…."

"…**Personal!"**

The Penguin has proposed an interesting notion. A murder which initially appeared terrorist provoked may now be personal. Jim Gordon implied the same thing while commenting on the brutality involved. To add to the intrigue he just confirmed two key elements, the victim's name, Stefan Gregor, and more notably his arrival in Gotham less than twenty four hours ago. Considering the short time frame, whoever he ventured to meet may be his killer. It's time for one more talk with Gordon.

"**Jim, what have you found out about Gregor?"**

"Quite a bit actually. Rotten bastard. His sheet goes back decades. He's been connected to attacks throughout Europe, especially Yugoslavia and Russia. The death toll is staggering."

"**What's his background?"**

"Serbian. Apparently he lost his parents at an early age which sent him completely over the edge."

"**There's been a lot of pain there for years now. The country has splintered into so many ethnic groups. Tito held them together. Hell the Russians even respected him, but since his death everything has gone to hell."**

"We have a list of attacks Gregor was apparently involved in. One in particular stands out, a bombing at an elementary school near Belgrade. Sixteen children were killed, none older than eleven. Quite tragic."

"**When did that happen?"**

"'93."

"**Hmm."**

"What are you thinking?"

"**There's something in the back of my mind. I can't put a finger on it. Plus something Penguin said."**

"You think there's a connection between the attack and his murder?"

"**I'm not sure. Can you get more information on the families who lost children?"**

"Probably."

"**Send it to me as soon as possible."**

"Of course. Where you going?"

"**To find a man named Deathblow." **

The pieces are falling into place. The players are known, only confirmation of the whys and wherefores is needed, with one man liable to complete the puzzle. So if you want to find someone trailing another, trail the same person. Simple reasoning, and an effective means of locating a certain I.O. operative.

"**Finally. I was beginning to think you were a ghost."**

"I wondered if I'd bump into you, and since I don't believe in coincidence, we're obviously tailing the same person."

"**Indirectly. You're the one I'm here to see. We need to talk."**

"I'm not fond of you people. While guys like you get all the headlines, people like me toil in the trenches in the grime and filth. And it sucks!"

"**If you knew me at all you'd know I don't seek glory. I seek justice."**

"How romantic. Makes us sound alike, but I'm nothing like you."

"**Our goals are the same."  
**"Are they? Regardless, I'm wary of outside interference. That scenario never ends well."  
**"Then let's work together so this one does. You're in Gotham tracking terrorists and one of them was murdered. Right so far?"**

"Good intel, and good riddance to one Stefan Gregor. The world's a better place without him."

"**What was he doing here?"**

"Seeking employment."

"**Freelance mercenary?"**

"Bingo."

"**Who was he here to see?"**

"Surprisingly enough, a woman."

"**Unfortunately I'm not surprised. How do you think I found you?"**

"I was wondering that."

"**What can you tell me about a school bombing twenty years ago?"**

"So you know about that too. Horrible."

"**Gregor was involved."**

"Yes. So much loss. So many shattered lives. The list of victims didn't end with the dead."

"**Their families. Have you ever had further contact with them?"**

"Maybe, but why should I tell you."

"**Because I care, damn it."**

"In my experience the less involved the better. Otherwise more death results."

"**Which is why I'm here, to prevent more death."**

"Fine. I'll take a chance on you. You know this town better than me, and there's two people currently MIA which only portends disaster."

"**One of them is Anton Sevcek."**

"How do you know him?"

"**He was involved in the school bombing, along with Gregor. This entire thing comes down to that, doesn't it?"**

"Yes. Like I said, many lives were shattered. Unfortunately that merely gave rise to more death in the guise of vengeance. One of the avengers is here as well."

"**The other MIA, Ana Tessori."**

"Your intel is good, somewhat. Tessori is involved. You see she lost an older sister in that bombing. However her real name isn't Tessori. In fact I just established it myself. Her name is Alice Buckovich. She's Slovenian."

"**She killed Gregor."**

"There's little doubt in my mind, though I can't prove it."

"**And Sevcek is next, or is he already dead?"**

"That's where it gets confusing. I spotted the two of them together last night. If she wanted him dead, she could have done it then."

"**What was the month and day of the bombing?"**

"March 5th…today."

"**Exactly. She's planning her revenge to coincide with it, a way of commemorating her sister. Sevcek masterminded the whole thing, didn't he?"**

"That's our presumption."

"**Then we don't have much time. Unless we want another body on our hands, we have to find them, and I have a good idea where."**

Gotham is a city comprised of many nationalities. Naturally when people relocate from other countries, they're compelled to establish some link to their former lives, often manifesting in places of worship. Alice Buckovich, aka Ana Tessori, knows well of these places. She's frequented one particular church often during the past few days, her reasons twofold. To not only appease her soul over the upcoming anniversary of her sister's passing, but also to finalize her plans. A location was needed that served both a logistic and symbolic function. It's no coincidence that this place honors the fallen of terrorist attacks related to their congregation. Delayed justice for her beloved sister, and a final resting ground for Mr. Anton Sevcek.

"**Ana, or should I say Alice?"**

"Eh, how can I help you Batman?"

"**You can drop the pretense. We know what you've planned."**

"We? I don't follow."

"**My associate's looking for Sevcek as we speak. I believe you know him."**

"Let me guess. Deathblow's in the building."

"**Yes."**

"And you know my real name."

"**Are you really surprised?"**

"I suppose not. In fact, I might be relieved."

"**You know it's over."**

"Is it? That's yet to be seen."

"**Please don't do anything rash. It doesn't have to end this way."**

"Perhaps it does. I'm tired and boxed in, leaving me few options."

"**No options, sorry to say."**

"There's always options, choices, one last card to play."

"**Do I perceive a bluff?"**

"Oh, I'm not referring to poker. Blackjack. With that one card I either bust, eternally, or win."

"**Don't do it. It's not the way to remember your sister."**

"Maybe instead of remembering her, I want to join her."

"**What about your family still living. Think of them."**

"The only family I ever cared for is gone, and I'm going to make those filthy bastards pay!"

"**You killed Gregor, didn't you?"**

"Gladly. You know, I was surprised. At first I didn't think I could do it. But it was actually quite easy. Sad to say life truly is cheap."

"**Would your sister agree?"**

"I don't know. All I do know was that I couldn't continue with this hatred raging inside me. It was destroying me. I had to do something."

"**Vengeance doesn't erase pain."**

"It may not erase pain, but it certainly appeases it."

"**I understand your pain more than you know."**

"I'm sure you do. It was death that created you, wasn't it?"

"**Yes."**

"And look what you've become."

"**I'm no killer. That line has to be drawn. Unfortunately you crossed it."**

"I'm not cut out to be a vigilante. I'm not pure enough. Besides there's already enough of them."

"**There's even more killers."**

"I prefer to think of myself as an avenging angel."

"**Your avenging's over. Where's Sevcek?"**

"That's my last card. If you want his location, I go free."

"**I can't do that."**

"What's wrong Batman. After that lengthy speech, I'm offering the living for a leaving. It seems a fair trade."

"**Is he here?"**

"Maybe."

"**This entire situation is a shame."**

"Judge not, or have others judge you. It's no surprise you united with Deathblow. Two more sanctimonious people I've never met. You should be more like Bruce Wayne. There's empathy to his anguish."

"**Wayne's a good man. We share similar ideals. We just have different means of affecting them."**

"Where have I heard that before."

"_From you. Sevcek's nowhere to be found."_

"He's not here, Deathblow. It looks like once again we're facing a stalemate."

"**Alice, think! It's easy to dwell on the past, feel sorry for yourself. In the end it accomplishes nothing. Never forget, but move forward. Use your pain to forge something greater."**

"My god….You are…."

"**Is Sevcek alive?"**

"….Yes."

"**Tell us where he is…..and you can go."**

"_Hold on one damn minute."_

"**Deathblow, this is my town and I decide who lives…and who goes free."**

"_You don't get it. With people like her, it's a war. It never ends."_

"**I'm afraid I do get it. Now where is he?"**

"….There's a small storage shed outside. He's in there."

"**I'm trusting you, with a secret, and the hope that you will reflect back on this entire affair. Affect positive change while you're still young enough to do so."**

"…..Coming from you…If I'm ever in Gotham again….."

"**We'll toast lost loved ones."**

As Alice Buckovich leaves, Deathblow gives a quick glance toward Batman before muttering three words.

"**Damn bleeding heart!"**

For Batman, it's merely another day in his quest to defend his beloved city.


End file.
